


[Art] You, Me, and My Shadow

by chicago_ruth



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Art, Bad Touch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Yosuke gets captured in Adachi's shadow realm.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Hanamura Yosuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	[Art] You, Me, and My Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).




End file.
